Scaring The Crows
by GeorgiaMaeSixx
Summary: Although not rich, Kristie got involved with the wrong people and now is forced to work in Arkham Asylum, tending to patients such as Poison Ivy, the Joker and others, under the watchful glare of Dr Jonathan Crane. But Jonathan has a soft spot for her...and so does The Riddler
1. Chapter 1

Scaring the crows

I watched intently at how he savoured my quivering breaths. How he loomed over the podium and hovered the beaten up gavel over the stand, and how his judge's robes seemed to be tattered and beyond repair, almost like straw poking out of a scarecrow's shredded shirt. I gulped. It was only then did I realise who the man sentencing me was. Doctor Jonathan Crane. Rumour has it that he went insane, became obsessed with fear, and nearly made Gotham tear itself apart under a fear toxin. His ice blue eyes stared down at me but I could see a darkness, hidden behind as if there was something not quite right about this man.

"Miss Rewlett, you simply sit back and watch as innocent people have their money taken away from them through false insurance claims and extortionate prices. So, what will your answer be?" He asked, calmly looking through a file. "Kristie…Death or exile?"

"N-Neither" I stuttered, messing with the end of my shirt. I knew moving to this city was a bad idea. "I know what happens to those you exile. They die. It's a die-die situation" I added, and by the way his face reacted, I knew that maybe I'd said a little too much.

"Pick one Kristie, or I'll let the crowd decide" he sneered. The crowd around me were chanting the word 'DEATH' over and over, as if if would be entertainment to see my last meal be a bullet. Bane had made it so everybody that seemed well off, or involved in corrupt organisations were put in this kangaroo court to be 'sentenced'. The world must be insane for people to think that Scarecrow himself would be a good judge.

"Death then" I sighed, looking down at the floor. The crowd cheered even more, even the shadowy masked figure in the corner.

"DEATH!" Scarecrow smiled, hitting his gavel. Two burly men grabbed me and forced me over to the side of the room where one loaded his gun and placed the end next to my temple. Sweat beaded on my forehead, and I said a little prayer to myself, even though I had never been religious. My family wouldn't even miss me.

"Wait" a loud voice spoke from the side of the room. It sounded like somebody talking into a fan. He took his hood down to reveal a large mask, with several metallic breathing tubes on it. So that's why his voice sounded weird, I thought to myself. "Jonathan, get down here"

Jonathan complied, considerably thinner and lankier than Bane, stepping down from his stand and standing opposite me. The man holding the gun against my head smirked and his finger settled against the trigger, making me cry out for help. Human survival instinct had set in. "Please don't kill me" I sobbed, my mascara running down my face. Bane chuckled, the laugh echoing around the room.

"Your secretarial skills will be useful. We need a new nurse at Arkham, event since our last one went crazy and ran off with an inmate. See, I've released all the prisoners from Blackgate, but not from Arkham. Not just yet. You will work with Dr Crane here because he's the only person left with any knowledge in the field" Bane said, and I could imagine him smiling at the comment.

Jonathan seemed to protest this. "I don't need anyone's help! I work alone. She looks like a weak person anyway, and after Harley blew up my office, I really have a general distaste for blondes"

Bane glared at him. "Do as I say, Dr Crane, or I'll snap you like a twig. Understand?" He spoke, looking at the smaller man who took off the judge's robes to reveal a black suit with a crisp white button down shirt and a deep blue tie that complimented his eyes perfectly, but also suited his brown hair. Oh god, why am I thinking all of this? He fixed his tie and grabbed my wrist hard, dragging me out of the room.

"You will do as I say without talking back. If I tell you to stay out then you stay out. If I'm busy then don't you dare disturb me. Understand?" He spat at me. I could see the Asylum lurking in the background and I gulped and nodded. I guess this man would be the only hope I had of not being shot down.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I really have to wear this? It's all scratchy and horrible and not to mention how short it is! I don't want the inmates perving on me!" I protested, looking down at the 'nurse' uniform I'd been given. It was hardly appropriate and impractical. He made me look like some low class hooker, and I could see him glare from his desk with my little rant.

"Look, Kristie. I'm a very busy man. I don't have time to make sure all uniforms here are pressed and laundered just to your standard. Maybe you could bring it up with the patient in cell J. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have work to be attending to" Jonathan gestured to the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"It's not like I want to be here" I whined, looking at the clipboard that had been thrust into my open hands. Papers for each patient. I flicked through them only briefly looking at the names: Pamela Isley, Selina Kyle, the Joker, Harleen Quinzell, Edward Nigma and…Jonathan Crane. No way am I giving him a therapy session.

"Yes, well unless you want to be riddled with bullets I suggest you get on with the job" he replied, stamping some of the papers. "Now, Pammie is in cell number 12. Here are the keys to all the cells here. I'd like to see you work out which is which" he smirked, slamming the door. I looked at the large ring of keys in confusion. Cell 12.

I walked along the claim corridor and stopped after I'd counted to twelve in my head. The battered cell door had been dented, and vines and plants were surrounding it, wriggling into every crevice. The keys were not numbered but all offered subtle clues. I found hers after looking through most of them, the key where the end was a rose. Click. I carefully pushed the door open, only to step on one of the vines.

"BE CAREFUL! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STEPPED ON YOU?" Ivy shrieked from the corner, running over to sooth the plant that cowered away from me. I swallowed and hid as well as I could behind the board. After she'd yelled at me for about ten minutes she finally calmed down, returning to sitting on her bed. Not in costume she lied in a slouchy grey jumper with her number printed on it and dark green leggings. I sat in the (barely standing) chair opposite her bed.

"You must be Jonathan's new squeeze!" she laughed, sketching a pink potted rose in front of her. I folded my arms.

"If you mean Dr Crane then no, I'm being forced to work here for him" I replied, hiding a small blush back.

"Honey it's obvious you like him. He's not my type really. I never did like the nerdy guys after what happened with the professor. But, whatever floats your boat I guess" she giggled.

"Anyway" I began, trying to change the topic. "How have you been? It says here that you've been prescribed more medication"

"Those pills don't work. Most patients here just gobble them up like sweets" she replied, rolling her bright green eyes.

"Are you coping with the cold weather?" I asked, it being the next question on my sheet.

"Do you know what happens to plants in cold weather? They shrivel up and die. So no, I'm not coping well. I'm having to have my heating on extreme and I'm curled up in so many layers" she spat, her attitude showing.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said sincerely. How're you feeling though? Everything ok in that head of yours?"

"Yeah, after stealing back an endangered species of rose I'm peachy" she smiled, gesturing to the plant she had been sketching.

I scribbled down some of her answers and stood up. On the bottom of the page were the bold red words of 'do not touch' so I followed it. The handwriting was quite cursive, and joined up, so I assumed it was Jonathan's. I walked out and then securely locked up her cell door again, sighing in relief. That went ok.

"Ooh you must be our new nurse. Another blonde! How coincidental" a voice chuckled behind me. "Sorry, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? I'm the Joker, but you probably already knew that! Haha! God I make myself crack up sometimes, but that's because I'm so funny"

"Jonathan won't be happy to find you out of your cell" I sighed. I'd heard some horrible things about this 'Clown Prince of Crime', and he'd been involved in the death of my father, so I just decided to keep my distance.

"Oh, Johnny won't mind. Actually he enjoys my jokes, sometimes, but he's not a very happy person. He's all busy. Maybe he needs some attention" he winked. I gagged softly.

"Erm, no" I answered honestly. "I thought he was married anyway"

"Who knows. I prefer the past to be multiple choice" he answered.

"Who's this, puddin'?" A high voice squeaked from behind him. So this must be Harley, and she did live up to the red and black jester description I'd heard about.

"This is our new nurse!" He replied with enthusiasm. "Why don't you introduce yourself to her, and vice versa?"

"I'm Kristie Rewlett, nurse here" I sighed.

"Nice to meet you Kristie, I'm the one and only Harley Quinn! Pleased t'meet ya! I think you'll do just fine here"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	3. Chapter 3

The Asylum was quiet. Too quiet. I sat on one of the dirty canteen tables and took a book out (books were one of the only type of possession I could bring with me) and began to read in the chilly cool of the night. See, the people her didn't seem crazy, well everyone except Harley and the Joker, and were actually nice people to be around: I helped Ivy with some gardening, Bane is now like my personal trainer, Selina helps me with general things and even Jonathan helps me with my studies, sometimes. Joker asks me to test how sharp his knives are by throwing them at walls and Harley is teaching me some gymnastics.

But I missed normal life. I missed getting home from a long day at work to putting my dressing gown on and watching a films, I missed going out with my friends and I missed my freedom. Most importantly, even though I knew they didn't care, I missed my family back home. They'd never know I was cooped up in an insane asylum and could be killed at any moment, without a chance at a proper life.

"What're you doing?" I heard a soft voice asked, only just above a whisper.

"What does it look like?" I replied, holding up my book. "I'm not being any trouble ok, just reading"

"I may need glasses but that doesn't mean that I am blind, Kristie" the voice replied, slumping down in the spot opposite me. "I hope you don't mind, but I have paperwork to do" he added, taking a pile out and putting it on the table. A loud bang rumbled through the empty room, but I simply shrugged it off and continued to read my book. "What book are you reading?"

I sighed. "Just some romance book I got as a lame birthday present one year from my mom. It's ok, the character development is shocking though, and there's no depth to why the characters do the things they do. But besides all that, meh. I guess it's worth a read. My mom's obsessed with romance novels to the extent that she told me if I don't get married soon she might disown me" I sighed, not knowing whether the appropriate response was to laugh or to cry.

"I know the feeling. I was bullied a lot through school because I was lanky, and not very strong. I loved to read so I spent most of my time in the library. I got called need a lot. It all got to a point where I couldn't take the names anymore, and after an 'incident' at prom, everything went downhill" Jonathan sighed, pushing his glasses up again and tending to his paperwork.

"Erm…Jonathan. Why do you dress smartly all of the time? When I've seen you in the newspapers, you're always wearing a suit" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I find that it fits my job perfectly. I like looking presentable. Plus suits are the only thing that doesn't make me look weedy or too lanky" he explained, stamping a page.

"I was always called fat" I sighed. "Even the teachers hated me, they just marked me down on everything"

"I corrected most of my teachers. It's not my fault if the teachers don't know what they're teaching. The human mind is a very precious thing, Kristie. That's why I love the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do. Then I met Joker, and then Bane. They gave me the power I needed. Want to see how I make the medicine?" He asked me.

"Erm…ok" I replied. He led me to one of the elevators and we stepped inside, Jonathan taking his key from his pocket and placing it into the basement slot. I gulped. "Who's Scarecrow?"

When I asked that question, the elevator doors shut. He looked at me from behind his glasses, with a simple wink. "You'll find out soon enough" he half smirked.

It was like I could see the darkness in his eyes. I never actually believed all that scarecrow stuff, but…I was starting to believe it. But he was kind of hot though. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then he half smirked again, and I felt myself blush. He must've know what I was thinking, after all, he did know all about psychology.

"I think you're a bit too close Dr Crane. You feeling ok? Have you taken anything I should know about? Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Oh Miss Rewlett, I feel perfectly fine" he said with a flourish.

I stepped back away from him, only for him to step forward. I stepped back again, but then I hit the wall of the elevator, so I had no choice but to step forward again. He pressed himself closer to me, towering above. He looked down at me (I wasn't exactly tall) and stopped when his face was mere centimetres away from my face. "Are you ok?" He said taking off his glasses.

"I-I think so" I stuttered. "You're just r-really close to me"

He leaned closer. "I know"

"Are you sure you haven't taken anything?" I asked, trying to sound professional, but I must have failed because he chuckled.

"Why? Would you like to get me drunk?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't answer. I tried to form one, but it came out as a squeak. He leaned down trying to kiss me, but the only rational thing my mind could do was kick him where it hurt. He yelled and fell to the floor as a crumpled mess. The elevator doors open again and I ran out as fast as I could. "YOU'LL BE BACK!" I could hear him yell. I blushes again.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	4. Chapter 4

"I think you're hungover, Dr Crane. You seemed to be pretty drunk last night. You tried to kiss me, it was weird" I shook, holding the ice pack to his head as he sat, whining in his chair. His desk was covered in scribbled notes and different types of forms. "In an elevator. It was cramped and uncomfortable so I...may or may not have kicked you and ran off"

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow with a 'I remember everything' look. "My head aches like mad. I woke up in the basement with a love songs CD playing, with an empty bottle of vodka next to me, my tie strapped around my head and my shirt undone. So yes, I do think I'm hungover. I bet this was Joker messing with me so he can sneak himself some extra supplies. I don't remember trying to kiss you, Kristie" he replied, rubbing his temples.

"How old are you, Dr Crane?" I asked, not really paying attention to what I was doing, or what he had said. I needed to get that question out of my system. "I'm 23 by the way"

"29…I think. I don't know. Birthdays aren't really celebrated in here" he replied, taking some ibuprofen.

"Oh" I sighed. "It's my birthday today. 23 today and no family to celebrate it with. For all they know, I'm dead"

"Well then, happy birthday Kristie" Jonathan replied without any hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "But that's no excuse for not getting to work."

His eyes seemed so blank behind those glasses and he seemed to be concentrating on something, I could see it in his face. He seemed to have pushed the hangover to one side in favour of sorting out something else. I gulped. Not yet. He sighed and took his glasses off, placing them open on the table, and then running a hand through his already messy hair. "You look a bit rough" I swallowed, to which he glared at me. Once again I could see the blank expression and dull eyes, but now there seemed to be a slight darkness behind the blue.

_Ooh I like this one Johnny! She's feisty. Maybe you should introduce us, let me come out for a bit of playtime_

_"_Not yet" Crane mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I swallowed.

"You're talking to yourself, Dr Crane" I shook. Maybe he never really 'recovered' from when he got pushed from head psychiatrist to a high class patient.

"Not really" he replied, almost a little too quickly. _Of course you're not Johnny! You're talking to me! Now, for the best of this situation. You might want to excuse my eagerness._

I flinched as he slapped me hard across my cheek, his calm and collected manner now one of violence and pride. My cheek immediately began to burn, and I felt it heat up. That would definitely bruise. "Y-you hit me" I stuttered, holding back tears.

Anger seemed to burn up in his eyes and, despite his thin frame, he pushed me to the floor. My head collided with the wall and I sobbed in pain as my forehead began to bleed from the point of impact. He chuckled. "Yes, I hit you. Now what're you going to do about it? Cry in the corner like a child? Curl up and pretend it's all a dream? Well I have news for you sweetie, it's a living nightmare!"

"J-Jonathan?" I sobbed, looking up at him. My vision had begun to go blurry.

"No, Scarecrow" he corrected, and I could now make out the burlap mask he had on, with a tiny hangman's noose around the neck. I watched him mess with something around his wrist and a shot of gas spurted in my face. I sobbed and screamed even more, tearing at my hair and crying from how scared I was. He continued to laugh. I struggled and coughed, still coughing, before he dragged me back up and restrained me to the desk using some leather wrist straps. "Interesting" he mused, his voice muffled and hazed.

Through my clouded and teary vision I could see the mask crumple through flames and I screamed even more, thrashing my limbs as best as I could (though not very well, because of the restraints). He began to laugh, and the mouth of the mask opened, with a spider now crawling from the open crevice and up his cheek. I could feel my heart quicken and I scrunched my eyes shut. Spiders and fire. The two things I feared the most. It had turned to physical pain and it had become unbearable. My voice trembled through the pressure. "S-Scarecrow" I mumbled, over and over again through streams of tears.

_Stop it! I like her ok! Don't put her through all of this, she doesn't deserve to be scrazy! Please, I'll find someone else for you to hurt like this_

_"_Looks like Jonny really doesn't want me to hurt you" Scarecrow smiled, and shrugged softly. "I'm doing him a favour, testing her to see if she's strong enough for both Jonny and me. Huh" he said through gritted teeth. I passed out.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever experienced in my life. All I could remember was being slapped, and that Jonathan's eyes seemed to dark to belong to the good doctor. The lights in this room blared down at me and swung from rusty chains, almost as if the asylum had ran into disrepair. When my vision finally adjusted to the bright light, I could see that the glass was covered in dirt. The room of which I'd slept in was dirty: the brickwork was covered in dirt; the two-way mirror was smashed; the floor had become cracked, and the surgical bed was covered in dry splatters of blood. My nurse's uniform was ripped and tattered, with a dirty 'I believe in Harvey Dent' badge pinned to the pocket.

"This place is disgusting" I grimaced, looking around the cell. I jumped down from the bed, shivering as my bare feet met the ice cold floor and carefully walked over to the metal door, that had been locked from the outside. "And by the looks of it, I have no way of getting out" I stated clearly, looking for any signs of an escape tunnel or a secret brick that unlocked the door. I don't know, I didn't want to spend any more time in here.

Carefully, I pulled a shard of broken glass from my arm and bit my lip to try to suppress a cry of pain. Blood swelled at the now open cut and I gave in. I couldn't take the pain. I curled up against the wall and began to cry. The situation reminded me of a time in Gotham University when a group bullied me so much I spent the day in the toilets, just crying to myself. I couldn't remember the names of the people who scared me so much but I hated them. Ever since I'd retreat into this fetal-crying position and stay there for hours on end.

A sudden memory came back from last night. A ragged, burlap mask with a sewn shut mouth, and eye holes. The way it would taunt me with its horrible, muffled voice. The fire. The spiders. My hairs stood on end and I shook with fear, and I could make out a faint sound of what appeared to be footsteps. Instinctively, I cowered.

A jangle of keys was followed by a few little beep noises, followed by one long one. The door swung open and someone walked inside, though I was too frozen to pull my gaze up at the intruder. The door then slammed shut and the figure dragged a chair in front of me and sat down on it. The air in front of me seemed to contort like static, or as if everything was jagged and moving quickly, but I couldn't pick it up straight away. But I could definitely make out a suit of some sorts.

"Good morning, Kristie" the figure said, his or her voice kind of ripped or croaky. I assumed it was a guy from the fact the voice was so deep. "I guess that you are in no fit state to say hello back, or you would have said it by now. I would like to ask you some questions if that is ok. How are you feeling this morning?"

"N-Not good" I stuttered, burying my head into my knees as I clutched them tight to my chest. The figure seemed to scribble down some notes but I still refused to look up.

"Are you seeing anything to do with spiders, fire or scarecrows?" he asked, his voice now fading back to normal. I swallowed and nodded my head whimpering and slapped a spider away from me, trembling. "Very good. Now, would you say this has been a positive experience or a bad one?" he asked. I shook.

"B-bad" I answered. "H-Horrible"

"Well, that may seem like a negative thing to you but for me it's..._ interesting_" the voice mused. "It also means that I am closer to developing a fear toxin that enhances two phobias or irrational fears at the same time. But, I guess your professional help is better than having you as just another test patient. This may sting a bit" he added, injecting something into my arm. I flinched. "It's an antidote"

My vision immediately switched back to normal and I looked up at the person, to see it was none other than Dr Crane. I reached up to slap him but he backed away before I could, and did something I found quite shocking...he helped me up. "What's with the uniform?" I asked, looking down at it. "And the creepy DA election badge"

"It was the only other uniform I could find. Here" he sighed, handing me a neat pile of precisely folded clothes. The pile comprised of a long sleeve purple top and some black skinny jeans, and some deep purple converse trainers. He even knew what I liked. "Harley helped me with the sizes. They should fit fine"

I changed into my new clothes (outside the cell of course) and walked back in with a quick twirl to show him that everything did indeed fit and I smiled to show him that I liked them. I could have sworn that I saw him smile, but maybe it was a side affect to the antidote: hallucinations. "Why did I see my fears in the first place?"

"I think that fear is a very good thing to study, and I like to see the effects it has on the workings of the human mind" he smiled, standing from his chair. He fixed his burgundy tie and brushed his suit down before looking at me again. He wasn't much taller than me, about five inches at the most, but it still felt like a lot when I didn't wear heels. I felt my cheeks grow red. "You're blushing, Kristie"

"O-oh. I'm sorry" I shook, trying to stop myself, He brushed my cheek softly and smiled.

"Don't be" he replied, kissing me softly. I blinked and relaxed into the kiss, only for him to pull away and walk out of the room. Sighing, I rubbed my neck and walked out of the cell, looking down each corridor. He'd gone. I was alone in a part of the Asylum I'd never known about, which couldn't mean a good thing. And it was silent.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	6. Chapter 6

Whereas the Scarecrow would taunt me until I cried, Jonathan would be there to comfort me afterwards. Well, at least in the safety (or terror) of my dreams. I felt myself tic, the insane type, and figured it was a side affect to the toxin. I tapped the end of my pen on the desk and hummed, waiting for my patient to arrive in the therapy room. At least now I had some decent clothes to work in, instead of that horrible nurse uniform that would only fit someone who was the height of a teenager. "Eugh, I hope he turns up soon. I have to get out of here. I mean, I want to actually go out and get a decent lunch for a change, instead of what they think is edible here"

Edward rushed into the room in a flash of green and orange and sat down in the chair opposite me, furiously playing with a Rubix cube. "Sorry I'm late, I just found this and I'm determined to finish it. Crane bet me $5 I couldn't complete it within five minutes" he explained. I looked at him and quickly made a note. He looked pretty casual today: his ginger hair was messy, he wore a simple green shirt with a question mark on it and some blue denim jeans, teamed with a pair of green trainers. At the top of his file it said, in big letters, 'OBSESSIVE COMPULSIONS AND NEUROSIS'. Seeing as I'm no Dr, that meant nothing to me. I'd heard about OCD, so it must be something similar. "Ya see, me and Scarecrow here have this tendency to bet each other things to see who's smarter"

"And what are these bets about?" I asked, biting the lid of my pen. It was a habit I'd had since about middle school, and I'd sit through lessons which I found boring just chewing my pen lids. They'd usually break.

"Usually puzzle-related if I set them, because I know I'll win. Crane'll set ones about human behaviour, or psychology. I usually win though because he's always busy" he smiled, setting the now finished cube onto the desk. "Two minutes thirty five seconds" he beamed.

The Riddler: obsessed with puzzles, riddles and word games. He was different to other criminals in the fact he wasn't a psychopathic murder, but instead just a narcissist with a big ego. In high school, to get by, I would spend days in the local toy shop and complete jigsaws for window displays. I understood what drew him to puzzles, they're interesting and there is a great sense of gratification when you complete one. I shook myself from my thoughts. "That's a very good time. Anyway, I have a few questions. Just like..."

"...a check up of some sorts" he finished my sentence. "All the nurses have always said the same thing, to stop the inmates from kicking off. Now most of the main criminals in this town are cooped up in here. I used to be a somebody in this town. Now _everybody_ has a gimmick. I was going to show them all. And I _did_. At least I was unique"

"How long has it been since your last crime, Mr Nigma?" I asked, writing down what he had said.

"287 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes" he answered. "Sorry, eidetic memory and all. I remember it all very clearly"

"You don't have to apologize, Mr Nigma" I smiled, writing down his very precise answer. "I'm happy you haven't been committing crimes since then, but I guess that means you're either waiting for the right time or you're planning a big one"

"I like you, you're smarter than the other nurses. I can tell you've been spending a lot of time with Jonathan because you're starting to act like a proper therapist" he smiled.

"I'll take that as I compliment? It sounds like one...for a criminal at least" I smiled. "Next questions, how have you been feeling over the course of the week?"

"Good I guess. I've been taken off some of my medications, which can be seen as a good thing. I'm hoping to get out of here, even though the city isn't the best of places right now" he answered. "Anywhere is better than the confines of this place. It's not exactly up to my sanitary expectations" he chuckled, flicking some of his hair away from his eyes.

"How are you getting on? With the other inmates?" I asked, smiling.

"Fine. I don't really talk to them that much. The Joker and Harley are always too caught up in their own business to talk to me, Crane is ridiculously busy with running this place and filing reports, Poison Ivy has a general distaste for me and the others just keep to themselves. This is the first conversation I've had that had some meaning in quite a while, Kristie" he smiled, looking at my name in the top box of my recording sheet.

"I've noticed that as well. Final question. Why do you think you're in here?" I asked, leaning the clipboard on my knees.

"Simple really. Because they think I'm insane. I'm the goddamn Riddler! I'm not crazy! I'm just...a little more observant than others. I like it when things challenge your mind. Outsmarting people is one of the perks of life" he grinned. He didn't scare me like the Scarecrow did, he seemed quite normal actually. All he was, was a very intelligent person who was a bit full of themself, who liked to test other's mental ability.

"Thanks for your time, Mr Nigma. You can go now" I nodded, finishing with my notes. "And don't forget to take this" I smiled, handing him the Rubix cube.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics, nor some of the quotes in this chapter. They are the property of the respective owners and the company itself._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hand over the money, Crane. I won again" Edward smiled, showing Jonathan the completed rubix cube. "Yet again, the bets you set for me are far too easy and at this rate, I'll have all your money" he teased, sticking his tongue out. "Because I'm amazing"

With a sigh of defeat, Jonathan walked over to his office desk and eyed the wallet that was mixed in with some of his unfinished papers. Edward watched with a beaming smile, as he always did, in a taunting way. He knew that Jonathan had a soft spot for Kristie and now he could see why. Crane's hand twitched towards the wallet, but instead he pushed the papers aside and pulled the burlap mask on.

"Oh, hey Crow" Edward smiled. "It's been a while since I talked to you in a civilized way. The last time you had my head held to the floor with a gun. Oh, good times" he chuckled.

"Want to experience that again?" Scarecrow snarled.

"Oki-Doki!" Edward replied chirpily. He clearly wasn't intimidated by Scarecrow at all, and the threat (to him) was almost non-existent. Jonathan would never shoot him and he was forever holding Scarecrow back from what he really wanted to do. Edward knew he was safe. He really liked to test whether the Crow would listen to what the good doctor had to say, or whether Scarecrow would shoot endless rounds of bullets straight into his head.

"You seem to forget, Riddler" Scarecrow chuckled. "What's green and screams until it cried?" he asked, ready to spray some of the toxin straight into Edward's face. Before Edward was given the chance to answer, he prepared by placing his thumb over the button. "I'll give you a clue"

After listening in on the conversation, I ran in at the wrong moment. Me and my amazing timing. Scarecrow pressed the button and a shot of the gas went straight into my face, causing me to choke and convulse, sobbing in pain. Edward quickly picked me up and ran out of the office, slamming the door behind him as he did. He cradled me like a mother with a crying baby. Scenes of fire played over and over in my vision and my eyelids were struggling to stay open. "Stay with me Kristie!"

Scarecrow smirked. He'd given them enough of a head start already. He ran out of the office (the slammed door didn't really slow him down) and followed the distinct smell of my perfume. It didn't help by the fact the fear toxin was odorless, it would've made it easier to track. Edward ran down one of the abandoned corridors and tried to keep himself composed as I felt myself drift from consciousness. Although Jonathan knew his way around this asylum, Scarecrow didn't.

Edward quickly rushed into an open cell and slammed the door shut, listening for the clunk that signified we were locked in. I held my head and a groan of pain escaped my lips. "Shh!" Edward hissed at me, peeking through the dirty window slightly just to see if he'd followed us enough. He quickly ducked down as footsteps echoed in the corridor we were in. "Scarecrow doesn't know where the keys are...Jonathan does. Hopefully he won't tell him"

I gulped and shuffled into a shadowed corner of the cell as Scarecrow found the cell we were locked in and he peered through the window. He then went on to the next cell looking for us, repeating the same procedure. I knew that even though Jonathan wouldn't tell Scarecrow where the master keys were, he would still find out. I heard Edward yawn and I shuffled into a more comfortable position before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and rolled my head, as you do in your sleep to get comfortable, to find my head rested on Edward's chest. I'd question myself about it when we weren't in danger. Turning my head, I rolled it off his chest. Edward whimpered softly in his sleep (his chest was moving in a slow rhythm that I associated with sleep) and reached for my head. With a sigh of defeat I put my head back where it was and clutched his hand tight as the cell went pitch black.

The toxin took a hold of my dreams though. I pictured myself strapped to a chair, the straps so tight I was in excruciating pain, as Scarecrow chuckled and circled me messing with a lighter as he did. "Why are you so scared of fire?" he chuckled, hovering the flame close to my face. I struggled in the chair and scrunched my eyes shut. "TELL ME!" he commanded.

"I was in a house fire when I-I was little" I sobbed. "I was in there for like an hour before they rescued me. It was horrible"

"And spiders" he chuckled, placing a tarantula on my knee. I watched in horror as it crawled up my thigh and over the straps and restraints. "They're such beautiful creatures yet you scream or cry at the sight of them. Fascinating. It's so funny watching you suffer, Kristie. You are one interesting test subject"

I woke up in a cold sweat, now shuffled away from Edward. I felt my eyes well with tears and I was so close to crying, but he looked at me with wide eyes, and mouthed the words 'Don't make a sound'. I nodded and quickly wiped the tears away as they rolled down my cheeks silently. The footsteps were there again and I clenched my fists to suppress my fear, finding myself clutching his hand again. There were three little clicks from the door and it swung open slowly, as if someone had been checking all the cells to find us.

I shuddered as I saw who was at the door. Jonathan. His eyes looked worn and he was breathing slowly, as if to calm him down. But something didn't seem right. Edward stumbled up and helped me, but I pulled him back away from Jonathan. Edward rubbed my knuckle with his thumb and placed his hands on my shoulders in a re-assuring way. "Don't worry...it's ok. Crow doesn't know where the keys are"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Kristie. I've said that a million times, ok" Jonathan sighed, bandaging one of the large grazes on my legs from where I had skidded on the cell floor in my sleep. "Scarecrow just...sometimes he takes over. It gets too much for me to handle so I just let him out for a while so he's content, and then lock him back up again. That's when I came to find you. I tapped in to what he had seen and then used it to find you both. He also told me that you were _ extremely_ close to Edward. All I'm saying is he's really not someone you want to be around"

"And why's that?" I spat, folding my arms close to my chest. My eyes beamed with hate and I could sense it from the tension of the room. "From what I've experienced here, you're the unstable one I should be avoiding, Dr Crane" I said with a condescending tone. But I had good reason to.

"Edward had a daughter. Her name was Enigma" he sighed. I rolled my eyes. What did this have to do with anything? "She was a very smart girl, just like her father, but she saw the rational side of things. One time she tells her father not to kill someone, or not to do something; I can never remember which one it was. He turned to her and with a big grin, gave her a riddle. 'What's green and purple and bleeds profusely?' which was followed by her scream. We didn't see her after that. I think he killed her"

I shook softly. "Yeah well I'm sure you've killed people too, so you're hardly the right person to lecture me. Plus you experiment on people"

"Kristie. Get out of my office" he said, with a large amount of anger. I shrugged and walked out, I didn't want to be in there anyway. "I swear, if he lays one finger on her, I'll kill him"

_Well we know that won't happy, Johnny boy. You wouldn't hurt a fly, so you always stop me from putting out little plans in action, _Scarecrow mused. Jonathan sighed, he had to agree with that.

"It's just...she's different. The toxin hasn't left her mentally scarred like it has with the others. She's strong, especially in the mind. She deserves more than some wack job who killed his daughter. Eugh. I just...I want her to be happy and everything, but I don't at the same time" Jonathan sighed, rubbing his temples. "KRISTIE!"

I sighed and got up from where I was sitting and put my book away. "What do you want?" I sneered from the doorway. He gestured to the seat and I flopped down in it.

"I don't want you to treat Edward anymore" he answered simply, looking at my from behind his glasses. I tilted my head to the side with a gentle frown. Was he jealous or something? He did get kind of angry when he told me about how close we were. "Don't look at me like that Kristie. I don't want you treating him and that is final"

"I'M NOT A CHILD, JONATHAN! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" I yelled. He blinked. "If you're jealous or something then just get over it and get a fucking grip! You wonder why you can't get anyone to like you, when you're horrible to everyone and then you gas them and watch them cry! I hate you. If it wasn't for the fact that I've been told I'd be shot down if Bane's guards saw me leave, I would've left by now" I said through frustrated tears.

"You sure act like a child, Kristie" he replied, looking away from me.

"Says the person who hides behind a mask because he's too scared to see people! You use this other persona because you're too weak to do anything to hurt anyone. You know what, Jonathan, I'm surprised even Scarecrow talks to you anymore. You're conceited, horrible, inhumane, cruel and not to mention insane! You're completely messed up you sick bastard!" I sobbed, standing up from my chair.

He still refused to look at me though as I stormed out of the room. I sat in the middle of the main room and sobbed. Just sat there, sobbing into my knees. I wanted to leave and if that meant dying than so be it. But Edward...he's be better off without me.

Jonathan sat and cried into his hands, with only Scarecrow to comfort him. _Don't beat yourself up over this girl, Johnny. You're better than her. If she liked Riddler than let her like him. Everything will fall apart in the end and then she'll beg you to forgive her. Don't get upset though, _Scarecrow frowned. Jonathan sniffed. Scarecrow's calming words still wouldn't stop him from crying.

"Puddin', I think Kristie's upset" Harley frowned, nudging Joker as he rewired a detonator, causing him to slip and that the detonator would now not work. He growled and slapped Harley straight across the cheek.

"She's Jonathan's problem, not ours! If you can't see that I'm busy then just get out!" he growled, pushing her out of the way and throwing her to the floor before locking his cell door shut. I felt Harley sit beside me as she rubbed her cheek.

"He loves me. I just know it. He's my Mista J, he loves me even though he shows it differently to everyone else. I guess that's what is happening between you and Jonathan. Maybe he just can't tell you that he likes you Kristie" Harley frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"He's jealous because he thinks I love Edward. He doesn't like me" I sighed. "He never will"


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as Harley jumped up and stormed (well, as best as she could) into Jonathan's office. I tried to protest it, as it would only make things worse, but when I managed to stop myself from crying she had already gone. The door was shut. Silence.

"You're making Kristie real upset y'know. You're horrible to her. She was only making a point" Harley frowned, folding her arms. "You need to be nicer to her. She's a nice girl, she's the first one who may even like you! Don't throw that away. Stop yelling at her. She's my friend" she continued.

"It's none of your fucking business Harley!" Jonathan growled, rubbing his temples. I heard that from where I was sitting.

"Yes it is! You're hurting one of my friends!" Harley frowned, stepping closer to his desk. Cautiously, she tilted the good doctor's head up to see that he too had been crying.

"The patients shouldn't treat the scientists" he replied, pushing her out of his office and locking the door behind her. I sniffled and staggered up from my slumped over sitting position and wiped my eyes the best I could, then walked down the multitude of cells and stopped outside a familiar one.

One with a question mark sprayed onto the door.

I unlocked the door with a spare key I'd been given and walked in to find Edward sitting at his desk, messing with what looked like a very complex puzzle box. You know, the ones you have to slide, press and twist for it to open. Only this one looked really bog and really difficult. Edward looked like he was concentrating hard, which also confirmed it's difficulty. "E-Edward? Can I talk to you?" I sniffed. He shrugged.

I sighed and sat in the chair opposite his desk, watching him mess with the puzzle. Determination was an emotion I could sense, he just didn't look like he was going to give up easily. "What's wrong?" he asked, still focusing all of his attention to the puzzle box.

"Me and Jonathan had an argument. He got all angry with me because I was making a point, then kicked me out of his office. We haven't spoken since. I just...It's got to the point where I honestly think he hates everything about me because it seems like it" I sniffed. "Then he had a go at Harley when she was sticking up for me...and he called me a patient"

But I knew that he wasn't really listening. "Mhmm" he mumbled, still trying to solve the box. I stood up, still fuming, and slapped the puzzle from his hands. It hit the floor with a crack and shattered into little pieces. I didn't even watch for his reaction before storming out of the room, where I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Eh, stupid box wasn't worth it in the first place" he shrugged.

Paint. I needed paint. I ran down to Joker's cell and quickly grabbed a pot of red paint from under Harley's bunk (I still don't know why she has it, but it would do). "What're you doing with that?" she inquired. I smiled at her sweetly.

"You'll find out Harley" I smiled, grabbing a large paintbrush and running into the main room/living room. It was the first room I could think of that had a large enough wall: a blank canvas. Taking the paintbrush from my pocket, I set the pot of paint on the carpet and got a large amount on my brush before painting onto the wall. It would be nothing short of a masterpiece, even if that was just my opinion. I'm pretty sure there would be other people here who would love it.

I concentrated as I painted it, then scrawled a beautiful picture next to my message. Standing back, I observed my artwork and smiled. 'ROT IN HELL SCARECROW' with a morbid, red drawing of a scarecrow next to the ominous message, sporting a Joker smile. I had to say that the picture was a truly inspired moment, which in return made me grin. The joker smile gave me an idea too.

The Joker was being mean towards Harley, abusing her every time he could get the chance. Harley was my friend; she didn't deserve the punches or the kicks. The way she was being beaten up made me think about how Jonathan was making me feel. I cut a picture of Harley from a newspaper article and, while Jonathan was out testing toxins, scrawled the message 'YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE HE DOES TO HER' on his wall in paint and stuck the picture of her up. Then, I smuggled all of the patient files under my jumper and ran out, dragging a paint brush along the walls as I did, leaving a long, glistening trail of blood-red paint in my path. He'd like his little surprise.

I briefly considered burning the papers but immediately decided against it. Didn't want to make the information un-retrievable. Wait. With a wide grin I sprinted towards the stairs, running up the endless flights, unable to control my smile. I didn't realise this asylum had so many stairs. Finally I reached the top floor, and, with a kick, broke the flimsy lock on the door. Easy. I stood at the top of the building, close to the railing, holding the stack of papers precariously off the edge of the high building. I heard Jonathan running up the stairs after me and waited for the perfect moment.

"Don't you dare, Kristie!" he yelled, running over to me. I smirked softly and wavered them over the edge, watching him advance to wards me slowly. Now completely facing him, I dropped the pile of papers and watched as they fluttered towards the ground. His jaw dropped.


	10. Chapter 10

I braced myself for the anger that awaited. But that anger never came. With a long sigh, Jonathan turned to walk back down the flights of winding stairs down to the bottom floor, grabbed his keys and walked outside after unlocking the door. I ran down after him and stood in the doorway, watching him walk out into the rain and collect the papers. He was silent. Just silently picked up the papers that had landed in the puddles outside the asylum. Years of work, ruined. I figured he was too angry to talk to me, that his frustration levels were too high.

When he had collected what he could salvage from the puddles, he cradled the papers close to his chest and stood up from the ground. It was eerie how quiet and calm he was. "Jonathan? Are you ok? I'm so sorry" I frowned, looking at him. He never made eye contact with me, he didn't even acknowledge I existed. He just walked back in with the soggy files in his arms. Rain had clouded his glasses.

The halls fell silent as he walked through them. Every inmate, normally loud and outgoing, were now quiet. You could hear a pin drop between the Rogue Gallery. A few asked if the good doctor was ok but he failed to reply. He just walked, eyes fixed on the floor, and quietly walked into his office. A part of me expected him to slam the door or scream but no; he shut it gently and there was no residue sound.

I sniffed and walked outside, shivering at the cold air. In one of the puddles, untouched by Jonathan, was a lone file. It looked dirty and worn, not one that had been looked at recently. I cautiously picked it up but the name label ha been torn off and the file itself looked ruined by the rain.

"Hmm" I sighed, flicking the cover open to look at the pages inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just some medical records, patient doctor therapy sessions, a police custody warning and some more hospital admissions. Nothing unusual. I picked up the file in the hopes of returning it to Jonathan when a picture fell from it; not just any picture dropped, it was a photograph.

"Wait" I frowned, looking at the photograph. One of the corners was singed off and the photo itself looked as though it had previously been scrunched up or burnt. Maybe both. I recognised it from somewhere. It was a black and white photograph of a woman holding a baby I assume as she was cradling some blankets. She stated directly into the camera. I knew those eyes. "Mum?" I blinked.

The medical record only confirmed this. The file belonged to that of a 'Gemma McFair' and I knew that was my mother's name (before she got married. Her family was half Scottish so that explained the last name) and I felt my eyes grow watery. She's never told us. I scanned the page for any more information. 'Birthed a daughter whilst in Asylum care'. I was born here.

I ran back inside with the file held tightly in my hand. Why was it so quiet? Usually I'd hear things like "HARLEEEEEEEY!" from the Joker, mumblings from Ivy as she watered her plants or some sort of fight going on. But no. Something was wrong.

The large red message was still fresh on the wall, but other inmates had added to it with their messages of hate. It was almost like a hate shrine, and no matter how mug I knew I should've felt bad for it, I didn't feel guilty at all. Some of the messages even brought a smile to my face or made me laugh.

"You know, Jonathan's been in his office since what you did, and we haven't heard a thing since then, he's been really quiet" Edward nodded, looking at me. "He's not as bad as you make him out to be. Well, he's a bit on the psycho side but he's a genuinely nice guy. What you did was simply out of order Kristie" he sighed.

"But holding an entire city for ransom is completely ok? You must be so right, considering you're an angel and you never do anything wrong" I mocked. "Jonathan has hurt everyone here its obvious, Edward"

"Just…you owe him an apology. Do you know how long it took him to make all of those files? Years, Kristie" Edward sighed.

"That's not my problem though, is it" I sighed. "I wasn't thinking straight when I decided to throw them. I didn't know that they'd end up in the puddles"

It was then that I remembered about my mother's file. "Edward?" I asked, looking at the ginger haired boy. He wasn't much taller than myself really, but he sure acted a lot older. Plus he was about five times smarter than I was. He acknowledged me with a nod.

"Mm? What do you want Kristie?" He sighed, looking up at me as he cleaned his glasses with his sleeve.

"Say if I were to drop all of your puzzles, just like I did with Jonathan's papers, and you picked them up, but left only one out,what would it mean?" I frowned, holding the file in my hands as I looked up at him. "If it meant anything at all, that is"

"Well" he sighed, putting his glasses back on. "Maybe I would leave one with the intention that you would pick it up. Maybe it was something special that you needed to find, or read, or maybe I would use it against you. Maybe to make you upset. I would never purposely make you sad though, Kristie, believe me" he smiled, hugging me. The sad thing is I guessed that Jonathan left it knowing I got upset.

Jonathan smirked from his office.


	11. Chapter 11

That's it. I grabbed my mother's file from the desk and stormed into Jonathan's office, breaking the lock in the process. "What the hell is this?" I screamed, looking at the dishevelled figure behind the desk. With a huff I slammed the file down to the desk. He looked up at me, a smile teasing at the corner of his lip despite his sleep deprived state.

"What do you" he croaked, then cleared his throat with a cough. "Mean?" He smiled, finishing his sentence. He looked up at me expectedly, not able to wipe the now widening smile from his face. I could feel my anger radiate from within me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN JONATHAN!" I yelled, spitting in his face. He calmly took off his glasses and grabbed a tissue, wiping the lens clean with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Oh the file? I thought I was missing one" he stated. "I thought the pile seemed a little light" he smirked lightly. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached across the desk and slapped him sharply across the cheek. He barely reacted from the head, his mouth twitching with annoyance, his eyes narrowing slightly.

He leaned forward on the desk an rested on his hands, raising his eyebrows. "Did you find anything of interest in the file? About your family perhaps?" he asked in a particularly patronising tone.

"You know exactly what was in that file. You know exactly why you left that file for me to find, so cut the bullshit and tell me why?" I replied.

"Many reasons, I was going to break it to you gently but I figured you weren't in the mood" he smiled.

"What makes you think that?" I sneered through my teeth. It took every ounce of patience in me not to hit him again. My hand twitched. I smiled to myself: two could play at this game. "So how are you getting on with your paperwork?"

His face straightened in confusion. "Well, I'm getting along fine, thank you" he said, his eyes wondering as though he don't actually know what to say. I was getting to him. He reached for a large metal bucket by the side of his desk. Raising the bucket to his lips, he took several long gulps. It was obvious that he could read the confusion on my face. "Oh. You see, after a recent session in here the patient got a little out of hand and well…" he said, gesturing vaguely to the broken coffee maker on the floor.

I looked at the contents of the bucket, and it was what I expected, cold coffee. My face scrunched up in disgust. "How could you drink that?" I muttered under my breath.

"You get used to it after a week" he shrugged. "The only reason I've had to put up with it is because I've spent so long sorting out my files" he said, a vicious undertone to his reply as he bitterly flicked his hair from his face.

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that" I replied cooly.

"Oh of course, seeing as you've never been wrong in your life" he smiled, taking another few sips from the bucket. I noticed how truly tired he looked. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and his usually piercing blue eyes were dull. His face seemed paler from lack of good food, and his hair was messy and unkept. The suit he usually kept pristine was now frayed and looked as though it hasn't seen a wash for weeks.

"Jonathan? Have you left this office at all?" I asked, looking him up and down. He looked kind of homeless.

"Duh" he sighed, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from a draw in his desk. He eyed it up and down. "Well I don't know about you, but I need a nightcap" he smiles, unscrewing the top of it.

I ripped the bottle from his hand. "Honestly, I don't think you should be drinking at all. Not after last time, in the elevator" I sighed, replacing the top to the bottle. "And I don't want to be having words with Scarecrow again. I could see his ham inch towards his drawer and without hesitation, I slammed my fist onto his hand before he could get the mask. I did not want to deal with scarecrow today.

Harley knocked on the door softly, and opened the door without waiting for an answer. I grabbed Jonathan from the chair and threw him towards Harley. "Look, make sure Jonathan has something to eat, something to drink and gets a long shower. I have thing to do" I sighed, slamming the door.

Standing on the chair to reach the top of the cupboard I found a small key. Bingo. I hopped down and opened the locked draw which contained my laptop that had been confiscated when I arrived here. I decided to research the address in my mother's file to see if it was true. As the information loaded, I messed with the bottle of whiskey in my hand, rolling it.

Maybe Scarecrow was just a front for Jonathan to be confident. He was so used to hiding his feelings that a whole new persona had been created. I took a swig of the whiskey and coughed as it hit the back of my throat. This stuff was strong! It was kind of nice though, made me think of him.

I sighed at the thought of him, he looked so much of a mess. I tried to feel guilty, but I just couldn't. But for Jonathan I could see the effect it had on him. He'd locked himself in his office for seven days just to try to get things back on track. Maybe it was because he took so much pride in his work, or because it set him apart from the other crazies.

I took another swig of the whiskey and rested my head on the desk. I hate you Jonathan…


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning sleepyhead" a voice echoed from above me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I began to wake up. As my vision cleared I looked up at the source of the voice. A clean and smart looking, not sleep deprived Jonathan. He placed the tray of breakfast onto the desk in front of me. I felt it drop in front of me as I tried to go back to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I looked up.

"Morning sweetie" he winked. I rolled my eyes; he was so not doing this now. "I'm only trying to be nice" he said, pretending to be shocked. I froze as he kissed my cheek and handed me the freshly squeezed orange juice. Did…did he just kiss me? "What's wrong darling?" he asked, drawing out the final word and tilting his head softly.

I wasn't quite sure how to react, but I assumed the best thing was to play along. I slowly sipped my orange juice. "N-nothing honey" I swallowed. That sounded dap weird.

"Sleep well?" He asked, nodding towards the empty whiskey bottle. My head pounded an answer.

"It could have been better" I replied. Then I remembered the little game we were playing. "You could've been there" I added.

He raised an eyebrow questioning. "I could make up for it if you want" he smiled down at me with a suggestive tone. I blinked.

"Maybe later baby" I smiled, hopping up from the chair. I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. "I have work to do" I said in a sickly sweet tone. Just as I was about to skip out of the office in victory, he grabbed my wrist, but I managed to slip from his grip. "I'm busy"

I walked out, just being able to hear him huff in defeat. A small smirk pulled at my lips. I won, for now…

* * *

"Jonathan really likes you" Harley smiled. I sighed and looked down, trying to mentally prepare myself. Jonathan actually liked me; unless this was all still part of his sick game. I didn't want to lose, but I didn't want to give in either. With a sigh I stood up and began to walk down the corridor, then blinked as he grabbed me.

He pushed his lips against mine and I blinked as he held me close. I pushed him away with all my force. "WOAH! Not ready for all this!" I shook, standing away from him. "Just…no"

I ran. Back to the source of all my problems, the roof. I knew that he'd followed me but I just needed some air. Standing by the railing I took in the view. I could see the rich part of Gotham and also the Narrows, then Wayne Manor on the hill; but everything around here reminded me of hell. Depressing, horrible and inescapable.

"Kristie I'm sorry. Just please step away from the edge. Don't jump, please" a faint voice trembled from behind me, and I could feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you Dr Crane" I sighed, taking in the sad view around me. I brushed some of the rust away from the railing: If you looked closely, everything was decaying, and so was I. Some of the paint flicked away as I rubbed it. "I don't belong here"

My heart sank with the realisation. The thought that I made some sort of a difference here was one big lie, and I was only telling myself that to keep myself sane. "I just…I want to go home Jonathan. Is that too much to ask?"

He looked down. "I'll go and get Bane then. You can talk to him" he sighed, walking out and down the stairs again. "He was the one who wanted you to work for me, he can decide if you leave" he mumbled to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. I sighed and began to walk down the stairs.

"What is all this about Kristie?" Bane growled. "It's about eight in the evening. Couldn't your problems wait until morning?"

"Look" I sniffed. "I tried so hard to stay strong but I can't anymore. Just let me go home, please"

"Fine. But you won't be allowed back if you decide to go" Bane replied, folding his arms. By now everyone had surrounded us in a big circle, like people watching a large fight. Jonathan looked at me in sorrow.

"Kristie, you don't want to go" he frowned, trying not to cry even more. It was obvious that he had been crying, but I needed to get out, now.

"I do. I want to be with my family again" I sniffed, looking at Bane. "I tried to do my job to my instructions, I tried ok. Please let me go"

"You can't tell anyone about us, or what has happened here, including events between you and Dr Crane" Bane sighed, his voice echoing to even the darkest parts of the room we were in. Edward looked down: he was losing his best friend.

"I promise I won't. Please. I promise. I just…I want to go" I began to cry. I couldn't contain my emotions anymore. It only shocked me more to find that Bane hugged me. A hug with all those muscles was not comfortable, but I found myself sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"Go pack your stuff then. I'll make sure you're on the next plane to Los Angeles and you'll be safe. You won't have to worry about Gotham again" Bane sighed. I didn't have much stuff to pack and it all fit into one rucksack, which I slung over my back.

"Bye everyone" I sniffed, looking around. Jonathan avoided my eye contact and walked back to his office, slowly shutting the door. I looked down. He would be happier without me.


	13. Chapter 13

3 Years later

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I took my pills. I slowly turned the pill bottle upside down into my hand: last two. I cupped my hand and swallowed them, letting the empty pill bottle slip from my grip. It hit the floor with a small thud amongst the other empty pull bottles. A few gulps of water washed down my medicine. Life was one boring routine.

As I walked downstairs I held by bulging belly with one hand. I would never get used to this. My mother looked at me with the same sick look she gave me every day, a mix of disappointment and sympathy. "Your brother is coming round today, be nice"

"Fine" I sighed, sitting on the sofa as I sipped my water. I had read somewhere that drinking lots of fluids was a good idea so I took no precautions when it came to help and health"

"He should be here anytime now" my mother sighed, looking up from cooking as the doorbell rang. I didn't get along with my brother (he was very close to his drink) and I had only seen him once since I got pregnant, and that was when my fiancé left me without a goodbye. She opened the door and greeted my brother as if he was an angel.

"Hey sis" he smiled, slumping down next to me on the sofa. I could smell the alcohol on his clothes and it smelt familiar. "Sorry I'm late, how's the baby?" He asked.

"Ok I guess" I sighed. "You've been drinking, again" I sighed. "It's going to end up killing you"

"A little whiskey won't hurt" he smiled, showing me the half empty bottle in his hand. The label looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember where from. It was lost in a memory. "You look tired. Pregnancy is a tiring thing apparently. Of course I wouldn't know that from first hand experience" he chuckled.

* * *

"Morning sweetie" he smiled, hugging me softly with a small kiss to my cheeks, making me blush. "I hope you slept well. I made you some breakfast. Come down when you feel like you're awake, I'll keep your breakfast warm for you" he smiled softly, walking out of the room.

"I love you Jonathan" I smiled, standing up. When I walked out of the room he was waiting for me, with his arms open. I ran and hugged him, giggling. It was all so perfect. It was like it would never end. My lips met his again and my cheeks flushed a bright red. I'm blushing again.

"I love you Kristie" he smiled. "Always"

* * *

I sat up abruptly from my dream as my mother sat on the edge of my bed. "Morning sweetie" she smiled, sitting a tray of breakfast on my bedside table. She then sat some orange juice next to me with a soft smile. It was then that I realised something. Him. It all reminded me of him. But I couldn't remember who he was.

I carefully got out of bed to look around. The whiskey bottle, the breakfast, my mother's reading glasses, a notebook and that smile. The 'morning sweetie'. I needed to go back to that place. I needed to remember. Follow your gut instinct. I needed to go to that place, somewhere. An asylum? I don't know.

I quickly packed a bag and included the objects (except the breakfast, I was eating for two anyway) in what I had decide to take. I rang the airport to see if they had any spare tickets and she informed me that they had a ticket on a plane to a place called Gotham. Hmm. I needed to get away anyway, so I booked the ticket.

"Mum I'm leaving" I shook, trudging down the stairs. She looked at me in shock.

"Kristie, you're four months pregnant. I'm not letting you just go to the airport, get on a plane and leave to go to some unknown place" she yelled. I held my head.

"I'm going and that's final. I'm going to find Jonathan" I blinked. Jonathan? I had no idea who this guy was, but I assumed it was the one I thought I could remember. Maybe I was finally going crazy like everyone said. I rang for a taxi and carefully pulled my coat on.

My mum helped me outside and helped me place my bag in the passenger seat as I sat in the front. We didn't live far away from the airport. After a ten minute drive, I paid the driver and thanked him for helping me out, to which he replied 'You're pregnant, I kind of have to help'

I collected my ticket and smiled at the woman before cruising through security. Sitting in an empty chair in the departure lounge, I rubbed my belly softly and hummed to my unborn baby boy. He'd never know his dad, he left me. I sighed. I had to think positive, maybe this 'Jonathan' could help me.

No matter how much I attempted, I couldn't recall any memories. A side affect of the medicine and tablets. Slight memory loss. I shrugged.

Breathing deeply, I stood up as I heard the boarding call for my plane. I grabbed my bag and walked through the long, daunting corridor to the plane. I was apprehensive about flying, plus I didn't want to sit next to a freak or someone who is very critical of other people.

luckily I was sat in a window seat so I could catch a glimpse of this new city: Gotham. It sounded like a nice place. Getting comfortable, I began to read through the notebook to find any clues that could help me with where to go. I took the newspaper article that had been pushed into the cover and looked at the headline. 'ARKHAM INMATES REBEL'. Arkham Asylum, sounds like an interesting place.


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan…Scarecrow, wasn't happy. Crow was lying on his desk with a general hatred of everything, grumbling as he threw darts at the ceiling. Jonathan hadn't been seen for almost all of the time I had been gone, and Scarecrow was loving his freedom. It was like he was nearly permanently Scarecrow, and Jonathan was but a mere whisper in the back of Crow's mind. Crow had finally won.

He stared unfazed by his own ragged appearance: his suit was ripped and torn, his hair now just messy, his glasses were always dirty and he just looked tired again. Like he didn't want to sleep. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes dry from where he couldn't cry anymore. The good doctor was nearly no more.

"Well this isn't very fun" he mumbled. Taking a picture from one of the files he tacked it to the wall, instead of the ceiling. A picture of me. "Now that's much better" he grinned, throwing all of the darts at the picture in one go.

Many empty alcohol bottles lay strewn across the floor and he sighed as he kicked some around, looking at the whiskey bottle. "Why is it not never ending?" He grumbled to himself. "I mean, I do enjoy the odd drink every so often and it calms me down. But now it's all gone" he pouted.

I huffed softly as I reached the asylum door and knocked on it three times. My back was aching and I held it with both hands, waiting expectedly for someone to open the door soon. With a sigh of defeat, Crow jumped from his desk and hummed eerily as he walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Erm, hi…" I swallowed, looking the broken and tired figure up and down as he glared at me. At first his features were stern and full of anger. After he looked at me for a while though he seemed to soften up a bit, as though he felt more comfortable with me. Jonathan was back again, at least for the moment. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

"You should come in, especially as you're…" he swallowed, gesturing to my stomach instead of pointing it out. Maybe it was that he isn't like the term pregnant. "Oh, my name's Jonathan by the way" he said, holding his hand out to me. I shook it and blinked. That's why he seemed so special. He was this 'Jonathan' person.

"Oh, Kristie" I smiled, shaking it and blinking as he pulled me inside by the wrist. I cringed and held my stomach as the baby kicked out at me in protest and sat against the wall, breathing slowly. It's what my doctor told me to do if anything like this happened. He watched, unsure as to how to react.

"Everything ok?" He asked calmly, handing me a water bottle. I stool a few sips of it and smiles softly as he helped me up, leading me to what I assume was an office. The name on the door did ring a bell though: Dr Jonathan Crane. I shrugged it off and sat down as he helped me into the office chair, giving him just enough time to take down the picture and the darts.

"Yeah. Sorry, I had to come because I was looking around my bedroom and everything seemed to remind me…of you" I swallowed. It sounded so stupid when I said it out loud. "It sounds stupid but it's true"

"Why? That's not stupid at all, Kristie" he smiled. Despite his outward appearance, he seemed like a nice enough person. "Actually, we know each other. Here, it might help you remember" he smiled softly, handing me a drink. Luckily it wasn't alcohol. I sniffed it just to be sure but he gestured for me to drink it. I swallowed the liquid and winced at the taste. Tastes like crushed up tablets"

"Eugh, this tastes horrible Jonathan" I said, placing the empty glass onto the table. Wait? That was like I…I looked up at him as he smiles and suddenly the memories all flooded back like a tidal wave. I quickly got up from then chair and hugged him as best I could, with my belly and all.

"You don't understand how happy I am to have you back" he smiled through unshed tears, his eyes becoming watery as he hugged me back. "Please don't leave again, I had some sort of breakdown" he sighed, "and it looks like you've been busy"

"My parents basically forced me to get married to this guy. We only got engaged and I was pregnant, and he left me" I sighed. "Now I have to carry this reminder of him around with me all the time" I frowned, rubbing my belly. He sighed. "I mean, I always wanted to be a mum, but I never saw myself pregnant with nobody to stay with me"

"I'm sorry Kristie. I guess he didn't see how precious you really are" he sighed, holding his hand out to me. I took it and watched as he gently stroked my knuckle. "I'll help you look after the baby if you want. Well, that's if you don't still hate me"

"I still have five months left Jonathan" I laughed. "I thought you would know that, being an insufferable know it all. I'm sure it's a commonly known fact that pregnancy lasts nine months. You take a lot of pride in knowing things"

"Shh" he smiled, rolling his eyes. He carefully pulled me closer to him until he was holding me close, my belly pressing against him. I felt myself blush softly as he stroked my hair. "You still smell like apples" he smiled. I swallowed. "Don't worry, I like apples"

"Well that's good enough then" I smiled, kissing him softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Watching Jonathan 'cook' was funnier than I could have ever imagined. I figured that he must have lived off of noodles and ready meals in university because he watched the pancakes so intently, so he wouldn't burn them, that it looked as though he was trying to talk to them with his mind. He gently flipped them as the side turned a beautiful golden yellow in colour. Ok, he was good with pancakes.

"Here you go honey" he smiled, handing me the stack of American style pancakes, with syrup drizzled over the top and a small pile of butter on the top pancake. Chopped up strawberries accompanied the plate of food; it was though he felt as though he had to mother me because I was pregnant or something.

"Thanks. I could've made them myself. I'm not bed bound just yet" I smiled. He looked down kind of sad, and I placed my hand over his. "I appreciate it though, thank you"

"I was thinking…I have to go to the courts again today, maybe you could come with me if you want" he asked, his voice trembling softly.

"Jonathan I can't. I don't want to witness anything like that again. After all, it was how you met me" I sighed. "I have to go and get some baby supplies, Bane said I could go shopping. He doesn't think you'll be a good father; he thinks you're too crazy. Sometimes I believe him but sometimes I don't. Go to work, I'll be fine" I sighed.

Without a goodbye, he walked out. I sighed and washed up my empty plate before grabbing some money and my coat. A letter was left by the money. 'Hope that you can support the child well, this money should help. Be safe -Edward'

I figured he'd bribed the money from someone or won them from messed up bets. Or the money he'd saved from Jonathan. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast an sat on the kitchen table, nodding to letter in my hands. "So, how did you get all this money?" I asked, counting it.

He shrugged. "I've won so many bets over the years and I get so much that money doesn't apply to me anymore" he smiled, eating the toast. "You need it more than I do. I haven't seen you in over three years and you're meant to be my friend. Come on, I'll take you shopping"

"Are you sure? They'll probably just arrest you and bring you back here again before I can get anything" I sighed, looking at the ex-criminal who wanted to take me shopping today.

He nodded and grabbed a long, green parka coat and pulled it on, still showing his skinny frame. "I like this coat, ok. I bought it with some of the money I stole from my first heist" he smiled proudly. "Oh the good old days"

* * *

"I think it's a boy, I have this hint that it is. Maybe it's just a guess but I think it is" I smiled, looking through some different types of babygrows. I found numerous ones that I liked and smiled softly to myself, watching as Edward looked through some.

"I think you should get a green one" he grinned. "Well, green is a good colour and it could apply to both girls or boys!"

"Fine" I grumbled, putting two green babygrows into the basket along with some other clothes and essentials (blankets, bottles, dummies, teddies etc). "Hey Edward. Is it true, what I heard about you having a daughter?"

He froze. "I…erm…" he shook, trying to distract himself but it didn't work. He nodded. "I had a daughter called Enigma, after me. She got a little too big for her boots and well…she wasn't needed anymore. So I got rid of her" he sighed. "I regret it now. I always thought I could be a good dad"

"Mm. How do you think Jonathan will cope with all of this? It isn't even his child" I sighed, looking through some more clothes. Luckily nobody seemed to recognise Edward.

"Honestly?" He asked.

I nodded. "I really need an honest opinion"

"I don't think he'll cope at all. Jonathan is a very clever man, Kristie, he'll use it to your disadvantage. I mean, even if he did love you, which is too good to sound true, he would still use you to gain leverage over the inmates and test toxins on you" he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I think he's not ready for being a father, not just yet"

"He said he'd help me look after it though" I sighed, joining the long queue. Edward stood next to me, unsure as to whether to hold my hand or not, so he settled with keeping both hands in his coat pockets.

"He could have easily been lying, Kristie. The thing with Jonathan is he will manipulate people in many different ways until he can get more power. That's how he got his job as head psychiatrist. I should know, I remember him when he was just an intern" he sighed, running a hand through his hair before placing it in his pocket again.

"Jonathan isn't manipulating me! He brings me breakfast and everything. You're just jealous, Nigma" I protested, looking at him.

"Dr Jonathan Crane? Not manipulative? Well I've never heard that before. You do realise, because the baby isn't his, he'll probably feel dejected from it. Like it isn't his responsibility. But, I guess I should be a supportive friend. I'm always there if you need my help though. Please remember that Kristie" He sighed. I nodded and paid for the clothes and other baby things, before walking out of the shop with him. People gave us weird looks; One woman congratulated us. Edward is a good friend, but I still believe in Jonathan.


	16. Chapter 16

All I could hear when I woke up was Joker and Edward arguing over something again; it was probably over something small and stupid that shouldn't be argued over. Nonetheless, it woke me up. I groaned and turned, holding my belly, into a more comfortable position. Rubbing my eyes I managed to five on a piece of paper on the beside table. "Ooh, a note" I smiled, picking it up from the tray of breakfast. "It's probably something weird, cryptic or meaningless"

'I need to talk to you today. I made you some breakfast as usual, your favourite! Enjoy the food and be happy and energised (I know it's hard being heavily pregnant, but try) . Oh…and dress nicely. Lots of love, Jonathan x'

I smiled and placed the note back onto the tray before eating the stack of pancakes, slice of toast, croissants and bacon. Sipping my orange juice I gulped it down, shivering at how cold it was. But I still loved how he would always bring me breakfast in bed, it was like he was a mother. I chuckled at the thought and carefully stood up from bed, slipping my fluffy slippers on with a soft yawn. A few more weeks.

I walked, or rather hobbled, to the kitchen. Jonathan greeted me with a large smile and a gentle hug, to which the baby kicked at. I smiled up at him. "Must know it's daddy" I blushed, smiling.

"Well, even if I'm not the biological dad" he smiled as a matter-of-fact. "But I think we'll get along just fine" he added, placing his hand on my belly softly.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, placing my hndm on his and sighing softly, before looking up into his icy blue eyes.

"Just about Christmas arrangements and the fact that it's only a week and a bit away, we need to start getting things ready. We also need to talk about where the baby will stay etc" he rambled on. I stopped it.

"Can't it stay with us?" I swallowed. He looks at me through narrowed eyes. "I meant with me" I sighed, correcting myself. Jonathan wouldn't appreciate the early mornings or night feeds.

"I appreciate it Kristie. I'm very busy and having a baby to deal with twenty four seven is not going to happen" he rubbed his temples. "I'll look after it when I can"

"Thanks Jonathan" I smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. My belly prevented a proper hug but he awkwardly held me. It was adorable to say the least. "I'm glad I'm back with someone who actually cares, doesn't drug me up on medication to the extent that I forget everything and someone who actually loves me"

He looked at me from behind his glasses as though he was stuck in some deep thought. That couldn't be good, not for someone as unstable as Jonathan. "I love…I love you t-too" he stuttered. He kissed my cheek lightly and walked out, leaving me alone. I looked down.

"It's so soppy it's unbelievable" Edward replied from behind me. I turned to face him as he made himself some cereal. "No seriously, it's stupid. Just forget about me, like you have done for the last two weeks" he grumbled, shoving a heaped spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Are you ok Edward? You've been in a mood for ages and you and Joker keep arguing" I sighed, sitting down. My back was killing me.

"Do I look like I'm ok? Seriously?" He growled a response, eating more of his sugary breakfast.

"Look. You're my friend and I care about you. I don't want you to be upset or angry. Why have you both been arguing?" I sighed, my head now hurting.

"Basically, Joker lost some money and because he didn't notice it until now, he assumes it's me. He lost about $2000. It's not even that much. But he's broke so he on a rampage when it wasn't even me who took that money" he sighed, emphasising the fact it wasn't him.

"I believe you ok" I sighed. "Please don't get angry"

"I'm not getting angry. I'm just a little pissed off that he thinks it's me. He's probably just misplaced it. He's an idiot anyway"

With that, Joker burst into the room, his eyes filled with hate and fury. He took one look at Edward before freaking out with a knife in his hand ready. "YOU STOLE MY MONEY YOU FREAK! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled at Edward.

"J, calm down for christ's sake! I didn't take your money. I make more from one hacking than you do through a bank robbery. I don't need your money, so why would I steal it?" Edward replied calmly.

"Why? IS IT NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Joker yelled, fury and frustration now apparent as he pointed the blade at Edward. Edward stepped back away from Joker with his hands up, telling me to get out quickly before things got worse. I limped out and the door was kicked shut behind me.

"J, put the blade down. Please" Edward shook, a tiny bit of fear now in his voice. "I can help you find out who took your money if you let me go"

"NO! You're going to pay for this Nigma" Joker growled, running at Edward with the knife. Edward fell to the floor (his lack of muscles evident as he struggled against the man holding him down. The Joker raised his blade and stabbed Edward over and over in his right leg, making Edward cry and scream from the pain. Blood spilled and squirted everywhere.

Edward could barely scream anymore as blood surrounded him. The joker stood up and admired his work before wiping the blade clean and walking out, glaring at me. I knew something was wrong. I clambered back in and gasped when I saw the blood, tears rolling down my cheeks. I knelt beside him and applied pressure to some of the deeper wounds, watching him scream and sob from immense pain.

"JONATHAN! ANYONE! Please help!" I sobbed, trying to reassure Edward as he lost consciousness. "Don't go"


	17. Chapter 17

I stood silently, glaring into the mirror as I washed the blood from my hands. Transfixed by my own reflection instead of the redness washing away from my skin. My cheeks were stained with tears and my voice hurt from crying and screaming. My eyes were sore and dry, there were no tears left. I could barely move. All I did was tremble softly. No way could I bring myself to look at the blood anymore. I turned the tap on and scrubbed when the blood had gone, my hands merely red from washing them so much. Some dry blood crusted around my forearm to which I scrubbed away quickly. I watched the last of the water swirl down the plughole as I turned the tap off and sighed.

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Honestly I didn't really feel like doing anything. Breathing was a challenge, and I just wanted some alone time. I knew that everywhere would be full of people, wanting to ask me questions, so I carefully pushed the door open that lead to the staircase. I held my stomach and slowly climbed the flights of stairs; my back killed, I was exhausted, but I carried on nonetheless. Finally I reached the roof and I stopped to catch my breath. Being heavily pregnant wasn't easy at all.

Carefully, I sat on the edge of the roof and looked around, holding onto the barrier. It was nice and quiet up here but it made me have full access to thoughts I'd rather forget about. I just sat there alone, crying and shivering. I felt broken. My emotions were all over the place and every piece of hope or good news was now irrelevant, even the baby. I shuffled where I was sitting and wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve. I just felt like I'd sit here crying forever. I'm not even generally pessimistic, but now it was the only way to describe me.

I wanted to be alone. I couldn't handle people at the moment.

I could hear someone coming up the stairs and I tried to turn away, but I couldn't. Before I could barely think Ivy had sat down beside me, dangling her feet off the side of the building. I gulped as she stared out into the distance, her red hair moving with the wind. She looked cold but she didn't shiver, so I assumed she was a type of person who didn't feel the cold, or one who didn't show their emotions easily. The latter seemed the most likely. "What's wrong Kristie? You shouldn't really be up here in your state"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stay in bed all day. I know Jonathan wants that, so I stay out of his way, but at the moment I really don't want to!" I shook, tears welling in my eyes again. Ivy rolled her bright green eyes.

"Kristie. Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Getting stressed and upset is not the best idea" she sighed, looking at the buildings. I noticed how she never met my eye contact.

"Look. So many things have happened to me since I've been here. I'm only here because of this stupid baby and because I remember Jonathan. I've been beaten up by my brother, whilst pregnant, been chased around this asylum by Jonathan in one of his weird moments. My fiance left me, I've been gassed with fear toxin and I've been to the brink of insanity and back again!" I sniffed.

"I know. I heard about it. Honestly, worse things could happen. The world is dying Kristie, global warming and such. My babies, I hear them crying for me for help" she sighed, caressing a tiny flower next to her.

"Who cares about some stupid plants. My life is literally crumbling around me and I can't take it anymore. If it wasn't for this baby, I'd probably be dead by now" I sighed, holding my stomach. "Jonathan would miss me though, I guess. And everything that's just happened"

"You think your life is bad? Take a look around you. Stop being such a whiny little bitch Kristie!" Ivy growled, storming off back down the stairs. I could hear her loud footsteps. With wide, shocked eyes I stared straight out before bursting into tears again. I figured, after I composed myself, that I was being a bit self-obsessed. I staggered up and followed her down the stairs, clutching my stomach. I got about halfway before I had to sit down. I was exhausted, and pregnancy didn't help it. I slumped against the wall and sat on the step, just thinking to myself.

I should apologize and maybe offer to talk to her about her problems. You never know, I could help her with some gardening after I have the baby? Sounds reasonable enough. Well, for me it does.

I stood up carefully with a slight cringe and walked down the rest of the stairs, still caressing my belly and whispering to myself. Maybe I was crazy. Looking around, everyone stared at me silently. Harley looked up at me. She was sat against the wall like a crumpled rose beside a cell, her eye swollen and purple. Tears filled her eyes. I felt her pain.

I figured that Ivy would probably be in her cell or in the main room. I walked down to the living room and looked around, my eyes settling on Bane as he sat reading the latest edition of the newspaper. He'd hang out here when he wasn't busy running the city. "You haven't happened to see Ivy have you? I need to apologize to her" I asked. He shook his head.

With a sigh, I guessed that I could always ask Jonathan where she was. He knew everything about everyone here. I walked down to his office and found the office door ajar slightly. "Hmm" I frowned. I slowly pushed the door open and blinked at the sight. Ivy and Jonathan were making out. It was only when I began to cry that Jonathan broke the kiss and looked up, fixing his tie.

"Kristie...it's not what it looks like. I promise" he shook, pulling away from Ivy. I stumbled out of the room and sobbed, a mix of sadness and anger rushing through me. Not now. Not with everything that's happened.


	18. Chapter 18

I could never forgive him. I just couldn't. I could barely bring myself to look at him. Those cheating eyes. Nor with Ivy. At one point I thought she was my friend, a good friend. I didn't know that she was just blatantly lying to my face and then would stab me in the back. Picking up a book from the coffee table I began to read, happily losing myself in it whilst rubbing my belly with my free hand. I hummed to myself and smiled softly as the baby kicked at the sound of my voice. I couldn't wait, honestly. It would give me a chance to prove myself. I wouldn't be alone.

Harley slumped down on the carpet and held an ice pack to her swollen jaw, now ignoring the black eye that had formed from where I assume the Joker had punched her. I hated that man so much. I had to stop myself from crying though. I flicked the page and looked down at her from the sofa, frowning softly. "You ok Harley? What happened?"

"M-Mista J is just a little stressed at the moment. It's not his fault though. This is his way of showing that he loves me" she smiled, moving the ice pack to her swollen eye. "But I'm used to it. He really does love me. I heard what happened with Jonathan and Ivy, I'm so sorry Kristie" she sighed, her bouncy and happy expression changing to a small frown. "Maybe he's just a bit confused about his feelings"

I sighed as Harvey 'Two Face' Dent sat on the sofa opposite us, taking a sip from his flask. "I support Jonathan in getting a bit of action in his life except for Miss Preggers here" he shrugged. "Plus Ivy is hot"

"Harvey you're not helping!" Harley frowned, sticking her tongue out at him. "Ignore him Kristie. It's not your fault that he's looking to other people. You have all of us and we'll all support you through the last few days" she sighed, taking the ice pack from her eye. "Ivy's a whore. Harvey dated her for a while you see"

"Did not" he replied with a growl. "I just think she's attractive, is that a problem?"

"No it's not" I sighed. "I just expected more of Jonathan. He promised that he'd always be here for me but I guess he's very good at breaking promises." I added, looking over at the kitchen (it linked to the living room. One of those open plan ones) and stared at the red stain on the carpet, before tearing up again.

"Jonathan Crane is nothing more than any other man. Manipulative" Selina purred, slinking in front of the fireplace. "You can do so much better"

"No, I think Kristie and Jonathan are adorable together. She brings out the best in him" Harley protested. "Scarecrow hasn't broken through for weeks"

"That's because he's on some new medication though" I sighed. "I found them in his office. He's on a stronger dosage"

"Exactly" Harvey replied, taking another swig from his flask. "I do like you though Kristie. You're a nice change to the crazies around here. You're smart as well"

"You say that as if girls can't be smart" Selina hissed, sitting beside Harley. She tended to Harley's black eye (that was swelling even further) and tutted. "He's been hurting you again"

Zsasz sighed and joined Harvey on the sofa, sharpening one of his knives. "He's always hurting her. Jonathan's stuck him in solitary confinement after what happened with Riddler..."

Harley signaled for him to stop talking before nodding to me. I looked down and wiped my eyes. I was fine as long as nobody mentioned him; but when somebody mentioned his name, or what had happened to him, I just couldn't contain myself anymore. "Sorry Kristie" he added. I shrugged softly and sniffed, rubbing my belly.

"It's fine Victor, don't worry" I sighed. Selina found a large gash on Harley's arm that looked as if Joker had carved into her. It looked quite painful and was jagged, the skin open and failing to heal. Selina gasped in shock but Harley just shrugged.

"Don't get your tail in a twist Selina, it's not as bad as it looks. I've been cleaning it" Harley smiled proudly.

"Not good enough though Harley, it'll probably get infected" she frowned a response, dabbing it with some cotton wool before stitching the wound up. I returned to reading my book as everyone talked among themselves. I finished the chapter of my book and with a small yawn, placed it onto the coffee table open on the page I had got to. It was actually quite a good book. Something about vampire slayers in a vampire world, or something like that.

"Don't be so mean. The girl is crazy anyway, she lives with the Joker and loves him to the point of obsession" Harvey shrugged, nudging Selina softly. I sighed.

"She's not crazy. She's just in love. People show their love in different ways, some more than others" I interrupted, sticking up for Harley, who smiled at me with thanks. "And some don't show their love at all. Or show it to the wrong people"

"Is it just me, or is it really quiet?" Harley frowned as we stopped talking. She was right: the usual noise of the inmates was now completely silent and it was scary. I looked around, only to find everyone else worried or shaken. Zsasz swallowed. As the room we were in went silent, the door slowly opened. It was probably Ivy, but I really didn't want to talk to her. We all stayed quiet.

The door was now fully open and a figure emerged from the shadows. I blinked. It was Edward. He hobbled over to the kitchen and re-filled his cup of coffee before leaning against the wall casually sipping from his mug. We all watched shocked. I thought he was dead! Maybe Jonathan knew and he was avoiding telling us. He smiled at us. "What? You look like you've just seen a ghost"


	19. Chapter 19

"It won't fit" Harley frowned, trying to shove the family sized turkey into the dinky little oven. "Eugh I swear, Mista J picked one that is way too big. He likes to watch me struggle, y'know?"

"Harley. Please don't imply that. I really don't want that sort of image in my head" I groaned, rubbing my temples. Christmas Day. Everyone would be arriving soon and we were attempting to cook dinner; well that side of the plan didn't end up well thought through, neither Harley nor I could cook as if our lives depended on it. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry Kristie. Anyway, Merry Christmas" she smiled, shoving the turkey with all her force. For such a petite girl she was quite strong, and the turkey now sat happily in the heat of the oven. "And Merry Christmas to the baby"

"Thanks. Merry Christmas Harley" I replied with a genuine smile. I began to peel some vegetables and place them into a large pan that would sit nicely on the stove.

"I'm sorry that you and Jonathan aren't in the best place right now. He's just...nervous about being a father? Yeah, that sounds about right. If Mista J found out I was...I mean, if we ever had a kid, he would be angry" she sighed, brushing a hand against her stomach before placing the oven gloves onto the counter with a long sigh, but the smile soon resumed.

"Mhmm. Well, I hope Jonathan and Ivy are very happy together" I growled, stabbing the knife into the chopping board. "That slut"

"Maybe you should talk to him? I dunno...I'm not very good with relationship advice" she sighed, taking the knife from my grip. "Ivy's not that bad. She just likes her men. But she is hot though. Not saying you're not or anything"

I could see her attempts to cheer me up and I smiled softly, taking a delicately wrapped red and black present box from my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me shocked and pulled the ribbon off before carefully taking the wrapping paper away from the red jewelry box. I smiled as she opened it. "It's a friendship necklace. I'm already wearing my half"

She teared up and quickly pulled her half on, hugging me as best as she could. I winced in pain but patted her back. "This is the best present ever Kristie. Thank you"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I have a friend here I can trust" I smiled, looking up as Edward walked in. My cheeks flushed red slightly. Harley rolled her eyes with a knowing smile and walked off to go and find Joker, leaving me and Edward alone in the kitchen with the dinner cooking. "M-Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Kristie" he smiled, grabbing a part of the gingerbread house. "I love Christmas, purely because I can eat gingerbread for breakfast. Oh how I love sugary and unhealthy starts to the day"

"You eat Lucky Charms every morning, I kind of guessed" I smiled with my reply, squirting some whipped cream onto the gingerbread before he ate it. "Oh, you reminded me. I got you a present!" I smiled. "I made it"

He watched as I grabbed a tall-ish box from under the table and then quickly took the wrapping off of it, before slowly opened the box. "Ok, so it's more practical than a present. I customized it though"

"Kristie, it's perfect" he smiled, taking the cane from the box. It would help him (seeing as he could barely stand after the stabbing) but I also changed the top so that it formed a question mark shape. His motif. He stood, using it to support himself, wobbly at first, and then smiled at me. "It truly is. I bet I'm just the coolest twenty-five year old around right now" he smiled with a sarcastic tone. I nodded fast. "What're you cooking? It smells nice in here. In fact the whole Asylum smells nice, kind of like roses"

"The rose smell is from the fresh flowers and decorations and we're cooking Christmas dinner for later. Harley really wanted a proper sit down meal so a sit down meal deserves good food" I smiled, sitting opposite him and holding my belly.

"You must be due soon" he stated, nodding towards me. I nodded.

"Two days" I replied. "It's actually really painful now, even if I just shuffle to get comfortable it hurts"

"I know what it's like to be in a lot of pain" he chuckled, meaning what happened with his leg. "But I imagine that having a child is more of a life long pain, especially if you have nobody to support you. Jonathan's being a bit of an idiot. He's giving Joker some extra therapy sessions because he's more interested in why he stabbed me than if I'm ok or not" he sighed, eating the last piece of gingerbread.

"He hasn't spoken to me since I caught him making out with Ivy. He's probably keeping his distance" I sighed. "Jonathan's the first person I can say I've loved, and then he goes and does all this to me"

"I'll help as much as I can" he sighed, standing up with the support of his cane. He walked over to the radio and switched it on, smiling as Wonderwall by Oasis began to play. "This is like one of my all time favourite songs" he smiled, like a child with a new toy.

He took my hands and wrapped them around himself, swaying to the music. I giggled softly and rested against him. Then he kissed me. I blinked at first but then relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back as he pulled me closer, placing his hand on the back of my neck. Something felt right.


	20. Chapter 20

The way the table was sat out wasn't the best of ideas. The Joker sat head of the table (he threatened us otherwise) and Harley by his side, then the rest of us sat in random places. I happened, so coincidently, to be sat opposite Jonathan. Great. At least we didn't burn the dinner, we'd refused to let Joker look at it because, you know what he says, 'Everything burns'.

"This Christmas is going to be so perfect" Harley smiled, helping me out the large plates and platters of food into the middle of the long table. I set out everyone's individual plates and we decided that help yourself would be the easiest option for a dinner with so many guests.

"I guess. That's if I don't dig this knife straight into Jonathan's chest multiple times" I sighed, messing with the large carving knife.

"Please get along for just one day" she pleaded.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll try but I can't promise anything"

"That means a lot, Kristie, thank you" she smiled, calling everyone down for dinner. "This really is going to be so perfect! Selina is coming over, so is Oswald, and even Jervis and Talia and Bane"

"Sounds good, I just wish I could be with my family" I sighed. "Not like they'll miss their heavily pregnant daughter who was such a bad fiancé that her partner left"

"Kristie they don't mean that. Now come on" she smiled as everyone took their seats. I sat down in mine, carefully holding my belly as I did. I watched the knife and began to twirl it in my fingers as Jonathan took he seat opposite me. He gulped when he saw me twirling the shiny blade.

The plates of food were sent around and, me not being that hungry, took a small helping of each different vegetable and some potatoes. Harvey mumbled to himself and began to carve the turkey, which was the handed around like the other food. Harley and Joker began talking to each other but Jonathan and I sat in complete silence.

I stabbed at my food over and over with the large knife, watching Jonathan flinch with every slice the food took. I knew that I was imagining stabbing him, and he knew that as well. He should consider himself very lucky, if it wasn't for my lack of mobility at the moment things may have got a little bloody. Yet he continued to flinch.

"The food's nice" he swallowed, fixing his glasses. Harley smiled and giggled softly.

"Thanks. Kristie and I spent all morning preparing and cooking it" she smiled proudly. Considering all she did was put the turkey in the oven, and I did the rest, she liked to take the credit for it. I guess he made her like that, made her over-confident.

Jonathan glanced at me from behind his glasses as he ate, his portion as small as my own. No wonder he was so skinny. I avoided his gaze and finished my own Christmas Dinner, to which he sighed. "Look, Kristie. I've apologised a thousand and one times. I love you so much"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have been making out with Ivy. Don't pretend that you care all of a sudden" I replied coldly, taking a sip of my water. There was a large shooting pain down my stomach and I screamed front the shear pain of it. The room fell silent and the pain shot again.

"Kristie, I think you might be in labour. Shit. We need to get you in another room" Harley shook, standing me up. I screamed and sobbed as my waters broke, and they helped me into another room. Joker kicked the door shut behind us and Harleysat me down against the wall, as I screamed again. Jonathan took one look at me and fainted.

"Get her some warm towels, blankets, a cold flannel and some painkillers. Anything" Selina shook, encoding to Harley. Harley nodded and ran out of the room. I couldn't do anything but cry. The pain was excruciating. Jonathan was out cold on the floor, which was no help.

Edward walked into the room and knelt beside me, taking my hand. "It hurts so much" I sobbed, gripping his hand. "It feels like someone is cutting me apart from the inside out and it's so painful!"

"Look Kristie you need to stay calm" he shook, trying to keep me from getting stressed. But it wasn't helping.

"I AM CALM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, punching him. I blinked through tears as he fell unconscious. "Oh god! Edward I'm so sorry!"

Harley ran back in with a pile of warmed up towels and blankets and held the cold flannel to my face. With the two guys now incapacitated, Harley shook and grabbed Joker. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Seeing as you're not afraid of blood, you're going…you're going to have to deliver the baby" she shook. He blinked. "Please Mista J"

"Fine" he groaned, sitting in front of me. "Now Kristie, you're going to have to push when I say otherwise it's just going to get worse"

"I CAN'T, it hurts" I sobbed as blood started to cover my shirt and track suit bottoms. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker and everyone's voices were just muffled whispers.

"Kristie, push! Please!" he screamed at me. With a deep breath, and tears rolling down my cheeks, I pushed with all my force. Screaming as I did so. It hurt even worse and Harley held the cold flannel to my head.

"I can see the head, Kristie. I need you to do one long, hard push" He shook. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he was improvising. I took a big deep breath in an gripping the carpet, screamed and pushed. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. Then, with sweat beaded on my forehead, I heard crying. Harley cut the cord and cleaned the crying baby with a towel before wrapping it in a blanket.

"It's a boy" she smiled, handing him to me carefully. I sniffed and smiled. A little boy born on Christmas Day.

"Logan Scott" I smiled. "Logan Scott Crane"


	21. Chapter 21

While I was sleeping everything off, everyone sat in the living room discussing the day's events. Jonathan was still a bit woozy after his little fainting accident but nonetheless he was awake and sitting with the other criminals. Harley put Logan into a cute little blue baby grow and cradled him softly, giving him her complete attention. "Aren't you an adorable little thing? I bet you could even get big ol' Mista J to like you" she giggled, holding the newborn's hand softly. "I think you're going to have a perfect life here: your mummy and your daddy love you a lot"

"Harley, put the baby down" Ivy growled, narrowing her eyes up at the blonde girl as she rocked the baby boy. She stuck her head out at Ivy. "If you do that all the time he'll become too dependent on others, It's vital for his own survival that he is completely self-dependent, Put him down!" the green girl fumed, angry.

"He's only young! He needs someone to love him in such a hectic life!" Harley replied with a scowl. "Just because you don't like kids Red, doesn't mean that he should be neglected and ignored" she frowned, adjusting the blanket around Logan so he didn't get cold. "I don't think Kristie would appreciate you leaving her baby alone to cry".

"Maybe that's because Kristie doesn't know how to look after a baby properly" Ivy replied, seething with hate.

"Rich from the girl who spends all day around plants" Harley giggled. "Anyway, you ok Jonathan?"

"Mhmm" he cringed, taking a sip from his coffee. He then placed the nearly empty mug onto the kitchen table and looked over at Harley. "Can I...Can I hold him?" he asked, unsure.

"Well duh, he's your son Jonathan" Harley smiled, carefully handing Logan over to his father, showing Jonathan how to hold him correctly and support his head, the usual stuff really. She sat down beside Ivy on the floor who just turned away and scowled. "Fine then, I'll go find Mista J"

Harley stood up and stuck her tongue out at her friend before walking out. Jonathan smiled down at the baby in his arms and carefully wrapped him in a blanket with a soft fuzzy feel. "You look so much like your mother" he smiled, rocking Logan softly. "I promise that I'll look after you, teach you, care for you"

"Shut up Jonathan. You know for a fact that child is going to be a wimp just like you" ivy replied. "Kristie will only spoil that child. It always happens"

"Logan will grow up like every other child, humble and modest with a talent for learning. Not spoilt. He will be able to look after himself in appropriate situations, and Kristie will be an amazing mother" Jonathan growled, instinctively holding Logan close as a sigh of warning to the green girl.

"If you say so" she growled. "I still think you'd be better off with me"

"Look. What happened between us was a mistake, and I don't like you in that way. Kristie is perfect, and I love her" he sighed, stroking Logan's cheek softly. "I could even see us getting married one day, having kids of my own"

"That's never going to happen" Ivy laughed. "You can't talk Kristie into hugging you, let alone talk her into bed" she added, still laughing at Jonathan.

"Just…go" he sighed, looking away.

She shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving Jonathan to look after Logan. He rocked him slowly, trying not to hurt him. "I think your mummy is awake now, lets go see if she's ok" he smiled, standing up.

I yawned and turned over in my bed to look at the purple roses on my bedside table. With a groan, I reached over to grab the card. 'Congrats! Hope you're feeling ok and I hope baby Logan is too. Edward X'

I figured that I should probably go and thank him for the flowers. I carefully stood and wobbled slightly, catching a glimpse of my reflection. I rubbed my smaller stomach and smiled softly: maybe now I could hug people properly. I took the note and with a small smile walked out of my room. I knew I looked like a complete mess but it was better than I looked during labour; I was not the prettiest of sights. At least now I wasn't trying to get a baby...you know the rest.

I walked down the corridor slowly and bumped into Harley and Ivy arguing. Not being able to think straight from the noise I screamed and watched as they both stopped bickering to look at me. "Why are you arguing?" I asked when I had finally got their attention.

"Just Ivy's being a bit mean lately and after what happened with Jonathan-"

"He asked me to! Seriously, Harley, get your facts straight before you argue with me"

"Look" I sighed, "Have either of you seen Edward?" I asked, they both shook their heads on response. I sighed and carried on walking before turning a corner, only to come face to face with Jonathan...holding Logan. "H-hey Jonathan" I swallowed.

He fixed his glasses. "Hey Kristie" he smiled. "I was just bringing Logan to see you. I guess you're awake now"

"Well...duh" I smiled. "How was Logan anyway?" I asked, looking down at my son.

"He's fine. He slept most of the time anyway, but he's been quiet and" he shook, leaning closer to Logan. "And he's still breathing" he smiled, handing him to me. I held him softly and looked up at Jonathan.

"Did you change his nappy?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"No? I thought you were going to" he frowned a reply as I handed him back to him. "Look, are you free later-"

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked, cutting him off. With a sigh, he pointed down the corridor and I walked down it, so I could finally thank him for the gorgeous bunch of flowers.

Jonathan looked down. "So I can make you dinner" he finished his sentence, walking off, gently rocking Logan.


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank you so much for the flowers, Edward. I didn't know you could be so caring and kind. They really cheered me up" I smiled, kissing his cheek softly. He looked back up at me with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it" he smiled in his reply, hugging me tightly. "At least I can hug you properly now."

I smiled as Edward held me close, well, up until there was a loud bang from somewhere behind me. The door was now wide open, with an angry looking Jonathan in the open doorway. My eyes went wide and Edward pulled away from me. "Kristie..." he said through clenched teeth. Edward hid me behind him and chuckled, standing on his cane for support.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that...who's afraid of the big black bat?" he chuckled, looking up at Jonathan.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR RIDDLES" he replied angrily. He kicked Edward' cane away from him but I caught him before he hit the floor, to meet Jonathan' eye contact. Shit. "Hi Kristie" he sneered.

"Look, I was just thanking Edward for the flow-"

"Kristie" he growled, pushing me against the wall and holding me there by my wrists. "I've had enough. I've had enough of you always treating me like I'm worthless, or that what I've got to say is far less important than what you think. You always throw me away like yesterday's news and Edward is an angel in your eyes. Well he's not. You seem to forget about Enigma! He's only going to hurt you and I won't be there to catch your or pick up the pieces when he does. I'm sick of making an effort for you when you don't even care anymore! We have a son, Kristie! I know he's not mine but he's the closest thing I'll ever have to a real son" Jonathan yelled, angry and sad at the same time.

"Jonathan, Please stop" I shook, but he ignored me.

"I could've let you die in the courts, Kristie. When you came back I could've just left you out in the rain. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and hell I know I made out with Ivy, but that's no excuse for you to go off like you hate me! Sometimes I feel like you don't like me anymore, and other times I feel like you're personally out to get me!" he continued, and Edward crawled out of the room unseen.

"Jonathan, please don't be like this" I struggled, only to have him tighten his grip.

"I CAN BE LIKE THIS IF I WANT TO!" He replied, his voice now loud and agitated. "You always spend your time with Edward while I'm stuck with Logan!"

"He's a kid for god's sake! All you do is run tests and experiments on him!" I replied. "When I said I wanted you to spend time with him, I honestly meant to play with him, or read to him! Just be a normal dad!"

"I've spent more time with him than you have! You're a terrible mother!" Jonathan yelled. I froze.

"You really think that?" I asked through pure shock. It was then that I realised that he was right: I'd been so caught up in my own business that I had forgotten that I had a child on some days. I'd assume he'd look after him for me. He nodded.

"His mother doesn't even care about him. She'd rather get it off with Edward than have any quality time with him" he growled, still holding me against the wall. His grip tightened.

"Look. Jonathan I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

But he continued to yell at me, like he was letting out all the hate and spite that he had bottled up over the years. Every single bad thought, every bad feeling, every lonely time. He threw them all at me, and they hurt like daggers. And then, he stopped. "I made dinner for us" he sniffed, pulling away.

"What did you make?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Pasta" he replied. "Your favourite"

He gently took my hand in his and led me to the kitchen. Table was set up with two seats, nothing fancy, but it was still a cute gesture. He sat me down and pushed my chair in, trying to be a gentleman, as he warmed up the food. "Smells good" I smiled. He nodded.

"Pasta is like a fool proof dish. Even so, I still know someone who managed to mess it up. My roommate in university was drunk with her friend one night, and they decided to make pasta. Bins read of using water to cook it in they used beer. It wasn't a nice sight. And they still ate it" he gagged.

"Let me guess, they were crazy too?" I asked, hiding a small laugh. He shook his head.

"That's the thing, they were completely normal. Well, I did test a prototype toxin on my roommate at some point, that probably didn't help" he chuckled, handing me a plate. I took a large spoonful of the pasta and shoved it into my mouth. Ok he had got better at cooking. Brilliant in fact. He sat down opposite me with a smaller portion.

"Maybe I could look after Logan tomorrow, give you a bit of a break" I smiled.

"I'd like that a lot. I mean, Logan is nice and everything, but babies are so needy and annoying. It really stresses me out" he smiled, stabbing at his pasta.

"Ok then. Maybe you could go and rob somewhere? Or go and show Gotham how badass you really are" I winked.

"Maybe. I might still have some patient files to complete. After what happened with the roof" he winked back. I frowned.

"No fair! I was having a breakdown!" I protested, with a knowing smile.


	23. Chapter 23

_Three years later_

Logan was growing up so quickly. He had a taste for pyrotechnics and spent lots of time around Arkham collecting tips. He spent lots of time with Harley, Edward and also Joker. Though he was still a little scared of Zsasz, but to be fair, a lot of us were, including me. "Morning sweetie" Jonathan smiled, kissing my cheek. He gave me a knowing smirk and ruffled my hair.

"You're perfect" I smiled tired, looking up at him.

"I know" he smiled back.

"Are the triplets keeping you awake?" he asked concerned, rubbing my cheek. I nodded.

"Connie is the only one who sleeps right through. Vendetta keeps crying and Arachne, don't get me started with her" I replied, rubbing my head. Oh yeah, Jonathan and I had triplets. Three beautiful baby girls. Logan loved his baby sisters, and would play with them, which was always a good thing. Harley had given birth to Jester while I was pregnant again, and Joker adored his son. A successor to the family name! Jester and Logan were good friends, which was a bonus because it kept him busy while the girls kept us busy.

Jonathan's been coping well, but he's starting to have his moments again. Moments where Scarecrow consumes him with anger and hatred, and those moments are the ones where I truly fear for my life. But he knows my fears now: spiders, fire and losing everybody I care about. He would yell at me, tell me I'm worth;ess and that I don't deserve what I have and then either hit me or hurt me in another way. The makeup won't cover the bruises anymore. I now it's not Jonathan's fault...but lately I've been finding it hard to forgive him.

"Yes well, I think you're taking it all in your stride" he smiled. "Just think, we're a proper little family now. Even if I'm a bit crazy, and also have some criminal tendencies" he chuckled.

"Some?" I laughed. "Just last week you tried to flood Gotham with fear toxin. I was worried they'd send you to prison. Then I remembered that you're crazy and that you'd just get sent back here again"

"I'm not crazy, just a little enthusiastic about my work" he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Sure" I smiled sarcastically. "Where are the kids anyway?"

"Selina is looking after them with Ivy, because Harley is out shopping" he explained. "She said she needed to get her Mista J something for their anniversary, though I expect his present is a little less...happy" he laughed. I hadn't seen him happy for a while. It was a welcome change. "Now I have some work to attend to, I assume that you're ok. So bye" he smiled, hugging me before walking off to his office. I snuggled into a soft blanket and stood up, still holding the blanket, before walking down to the living room.

"Hi" a voice whispered from somewhere behind me. I knew it.

"Edward, seriously If you're going to talk to me then just talk to be" I rolled my eyes, slumping down on the sofa. He sat opposite me (walking with support from his cane) and smirked.

"I have a little business proposition for you. I think you might be interested" he added, looking at me from behind his glasses. He flicked some of his auburn hair from his face and looked at me. I'd noticed how much he'd matured as his interest in crime increased. He was no longer casual in his appearance but instead wore a green suit. It suited him well...and I found my cheeks flushing red. He raised an eyebrow. "Kristie, you're blushing"

"I know" I sighed, waving my hand to try and cool myself down and stop myself. "So what's this offer?" I asked.

"I know how you really feel about Jonathan. I hear you crying late at night when Scarecrow has hurt you. I know how you're hurting because he is always too busy with work or experiments to spend time with you. So, I have an idea. A genius idea, obviously, it's my idea so it must be brilliant. You need to get away from this place otherwise you'll end up insane like the rest of us...I mean them. Jonathan will easily replace you. I suggest you fake your death, and come and live with me. I have a house away from here, I can offer you a better life" he explained, looking at me the whole time. I shook.

"Edward, Jonathan loves me" I replied, unsure. It sounded too good to be true, as everything was with him. "We have kids to look after, and I'm not going to leave them, or him" I sighed.

"Kristie, can't you see it? He takes you for granted" he questioned me, standing up as he leaned on his cane. "He would rather not have you around, I've heard things. I hear everything, every little rumour, every piece of gossip, and it's not good. Please just consider it...for me"

"F-for you?" I asked, stuttering from nerves.

"Yes, for me" he nodded. "I still think you're beautiful, Kristie, you're like the perfect answer to a perfect riddle" he grinned. I blushed again.

"You really think so?" I asked as he cupped my chin with his hand, tilting my head up to face him.

"I know so. I'm the Riddler, I don't lie" he smiled, kissing me softly. I kissed back, relaxing in his arms instead of tensing like I would with Jonathan or Scarecrow. "All you have to do is write a note explaining that you've left to get some shopping, or something like that, and I'll sort out the rest" he nodded before walking out. "Bye Kristie"

"Bye Edward" I smiled happily. He limped out and I glared at the notepad on the table. I grabbed it and scribbled down a letter full of lies (I was very good at lying) and sighed. I'd leave my kids behind. After I'd finished, I tore the paper from the notepad and placed it on the kitchen table before running to my room to pack.

Jonathan finished his paperwork and had gone to make himself some coffee. He found the note and read through it, a confused expression plastering his face. "What?"

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**Just saying that I've popped out to get some shopping for the kids and other stuff. I'll be back in about an hour so don't worry. If you need anything, just call me!**_

_**Kristie X**_


End file.
